The Bard and the Witch
by Kishwa Hatake
Summary: Earth has become the refugee center of the galaxy for aliens from all nine planets, but as humans these other species also crave territories for themselves. Follow the bloody war between species to claim the lands of Earth in this Alternate Universe. set in the times of Knights and Noblemen.
1. Intro

**Introduction**

Our world is not like that of old, we do not travel freely between our lands. As one used to ride from Greece to Rome, we cannot ride from Solaris to Urich. Our children do not face the issue whether to frolic with another race of human, but rather to mingle with another from a different species. The planets of nine have become one since the others arrived. Earth was no longer left to only harbor its own species, now she host for those from planets no longer stable. Some came to us seeking salvation, while others sought after conquest. Things went well with all except for the Marxians, they were the beginning of the end. The Marxians were of enormous stature and strength, and all they spoke of was war and conquest. A meeting was held between the kings or worlds and all were in favor of a peaceful division except the Marxian leader. His opposition was taken lightly and the others began to claim their territories. The Urichs and Mecanes were to live along the Equator, Neptanians and Plunes take the North and South Poles. Due to their vast number the Venochs were given what was the Asian continent. Those from Jutanis were given the Americas, they seemed very fond of the Hawaiian territories. To Satisfy the Marxian greed they were allowed to mangle Europe as the saw fit and comfortable. To stay within out Earthly roots we the Humans claimed Africa as our homeland as it is the origin of our existence. The divisions all seemed well for a decade until we received a distress vessel from the Urich Territories. The messengers were blood soaked and weary, and their boat seemed to be floating on a miracle. They begged us for help as the Marxian Nation had declared war on the Urichs and ravaged their lands. We sent two warrior ships to investigate and what we saw no only betrayed the treaty, but it went against all that was right in our world. The proud Urich people had become ravenous flesh hungry beings devoid of cognitive thought. They had been stripped of all resources and forced to feed upon the animals and eventually each other. In anticipation of the Marxian Conquest the capital of Solaris was created as a safe haven for those under attack. Over the years Solaris has grown strong from its diverse population ranging from Humans to anti-war Marxians. The years have also led way to alliances between the lands. Solaris now bands with Mercanus and Plune to face the Marxian alliance with Urich, Venoch, and Sate. The lands of Jutanis, Neptain, and Lunaria stay neutral to the war, but our king makes haste to convince them to join us. Tomorrow we set out to sign with Lunaria, and I only hope we can ease the minds of Juntanis and Neptain before the Marxians.

-Private Gyles, Kings Guard Division


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Away from the capital of Solaris, deep within the amazon, amongst the lunar trees lies the village of Lunaria. Here lives those who do not long for the city life, but a simple rural life filled with parties and peace. Although peaceful the Lunarians are not reckless enough to ignore the upcoming war, so a special training program was created. Their way of flowing and high energy led to the focus on the dual wielding sword style. They believed that by using two swords a warrior can deal a constant flow of strikes without ever having to let up. When word spread of this unique fighting technique, the harmless village of Lunaria soon became a coveted ally. The first to contact Lunaria was the Capital of Solaris, and based of fellow human history the Lunarians felt it only right to join their brothers in battle. Tonight the Lunarians celebrate this pact at Rusty Scowl, the towns largest and most central building.

The Rusty Scowl was an enormous tribute to the old Western saloons from the swinging doors to the corset dressed women. The building was placed under the biggest Dew Tree so that the most dew may easily be collected to make their world famous Lunar Lagger. Although just simple rum mixed with the moon dew, its blue glow would attract species from across the just to taste its gleaming ecstasy. Center stage plays the town's most prominent band _The Satellites_. Their perfect combination of Jazz and folklore brings the party to maximum excitement and the whole town sings to their tunes. The head of the Satellites seems to take notice of a cloaked woman swaying in the background alone. He is compelled by her mystery and heads straight for her when the song finishes, but a familiar hand stops him at the chest. _" Gray! Amazing playing as usual my brother, now we must partake in the spoils of your art". It was Grent, the towns most fierce warrior and best friend to Grayson. "Not tonight my friend, these gypsies offer lesser pleasures than the woman I seek". "I the Greatest warrior, and You the greatest musician are the two most sought after men here, why take on one woman when we can enjoy the love of many as we do every night"? " I feel this one will give me the pleasures of a hundred Gypsies, I give you my spoils for tonight, see it as a gift for showing Solaris what we are capable of". " Ohhh you sure know how to please my ego, Fine go fetch your golden lass, and I will put down the work of two men tonight"._ Grent grabs four of the most beautiful women and heads to the upstair chambers

Grayson moves to speak to the hidden beauty. _"My my, why so mysterious on a night of epic fun and debauchery "? " I do not take part in such things, you people almost seem barbaric". " I can see the argument for that, but we aren't as violent or self centered as those from the capital". " You don't seem to be as civilized either". " As much bile as you speak, you seemed to love our barbaric music". " It's odd, It is nothing like the sounds of today, where does it come from"? " We found it on a trip to the Jutanis territories, Its called Jazz and I believe it's the voice of the human soul". "Why have you not gone world-wide with this"? "We don't seek fame, and besides….Jazz is Lunaria's to own alone, and as her Bard I will protect this treasure". "Selfish and Barbaric, I don't think you're going to win me tonight." "Let me show you something that no one can place foul words against"._ He grabs her hand but hesitates to pull because her grip is ice cold and almost dead, but he pays no attention and rushes with her through the front door. They run behind the Rusty Scowl into the Lunar forest and behind a small tree.

"_Why did we have to rush to stand under this small sapling"? " Let me show you the true beauty of Lunaria"_. At that moment he shakes the tree and a shower of luminescent blue comes down upon them. The water makes their clothes glow and the ground shine. The woman takes off her hood to feel the moisture run through her face and hair. Grayson is confused as he has never seen this woman around town, and furthermore her attributes are not of a Lunarian woman. She was taller than most woman, her body lacked neither breast or backside, and her hair black with purple tips. What set him off the most was that she had blue eyes that almost mimic the blissfulness of the moon dew. As the seemingly endless shower continued they stared at each other and drew in closer, and without words began to kiss and fall to the ground. As he undressed her he can feel that the rest of her body was as cold as her hand, but this time it felt like a breeze rather than an arctic tundra. Given her demeanor he thought her love would be cold and fierce, but she was warm inside and she rocked back and forth with passion and lust. Their climax ended the moons shower and sent them both into a glowing slumber.

The morning light and the pain of a swift kick the ribs wakes Grayson from a deep sleep, _" It seems the woman of a hundred pleasures was too much for you". It was Grent in full armor smirking above, " And how fair your lot of whores"? " I think they'll live". They both laugh and Grent helps Grayson up, and he points to the town square. Grayson can see royal horses and guards stationed everywhere and a short man standing at a podium. " Although your nap looked lovely, i'm sure you playing at the alliance treaty is a little more important"._ Grayson looks at Grent with surprise and storms off towards the ceremony. When they arrive everyone stops as they have been waiting for their arrival. A man of almost seven feet jumps from the stage and approaches the two latecomers. He is completely armor clad from head to toe and the only thing one can make out is the intense red of his eyes._ " WHY WOULD I ALLY MYSELF WITH THIS VILLAGE, WHEN ITS GREATEST WARRIOR AND ENTERTAINMENT ARE NOT PUNCTUAL"! Everyone looks around ashamed, but Grayson is staring at Grent as he has that face he gets when he's about to head full force at something. " Don't do it Grent, he'll rip you to pieces, and we'll lose the treaty". I'D RATHER BE TORN ASUNDER THEN LET THIS ORK LOOKING BASTARD INSULT MY PEOPLE!" The crowd gasp at his words and begin to cheer on Grent's courage. "I SHOW YOUR THE CORNERSTONE OF LUNARIA'S POWER"! Before anyone could notice Grent was upon the giant with both swords drawn and in mid swing. He blocks one blade with his left arm and takes hold of the other with his right hand. A behemoth kick sends Grent flying across the open into the crowd and the titan begins to laugh. His laughter comes to a halt when he feels a sharp pain in his hand. Blood runs from his hand to the floor and even the King stands in awe, for never before has this armor been penetrated. The giant laughs again and raises his bloody hand, " HAHAHAHAHA, WITH THIS WOUND LUNARIA HAS PROVEN ITS MILITARY PROWESS, SO I GENERAL TITUS OF THE SOLARIAN ARMIES ACCEPT YOU INTO MY RANKS"!_

Grent raises and gives a loud battle cry as do his warrior brothers to accept Titus's blessing. Grent's stunt earns him a leader position in the army while his brothers are chosen and assigned their positions. Grayson runs to the center stage and is halted by the spears of the kings guard. Titus turns with fist clenched, " Is there another show of strength to take place, if so turn your blade to me"! " Must you always shout man, my show involves a more gentle take". The snap of the Bard brings his band mates from different sections of the crowd into read positions. They begin to play and the Kings light up with excitement as he can see even his guards succumb to lure of the Bards melodies. "YES YES YES, i will take you in as the royal Bard"! Grayson waves thanks to his bandmates and promises a wealthy return and women for them all. All of the soldiers and the Bard were provided horses and provisions for the trip to Solaris. "Have you said goodbye to anyone my friend"? "I have no real connection to anyone here but you, the ladies seem to love me but I do not reciprocate the feeling". "For a man so deep, you can be rather cold Gray". "Well maybe a change of scenery will change that in me". "Or at least provide us with new female attention"! They laugh and join the rest of their ranks, Grent to the rear with the new recruits, and Grayson next to the king. Although they were not many horses apart, Grayson and Grent knew this separation was small to the one waiting in Solaris.


End file.
